Vehicles generally have automotive panels covering structure elements and/or providing interior decoration. Automotive door panels are often constructed of a combination of panels which are separately assembled and then brought together to form a complete door panel. Typically a base door panel is fabricated, as by injection molding, and various components (e.g., door handles, trim, etc.) are attached to the base door panel. The assembly usually requires several secondary processes that include assembly and trimming of the components.